This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this research is to investigate quantum dot-polythiophene-DNA complexes as a means to deliver therapeutic agents to site-specific locations using fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET). The FRET technique will be used to induce the release of a therapeutic agent that is attached to a strand of DNA. The use of the quantum dot is to facilitate energy absorption from light at narrow wavelengths and the conducting polymer polythiophene is used as an energy-transfer conduit since quantum dots are difficult to attach to DNA. Initial studies will focus on the energy transfer from the quantum dot to the DNA. Following studies may involve attaching photocleavable groups to any part of the complex. I will collaborate with researchers at the University of South Dakota Chemistry and Biomedical Research Departments and my part is to synthesize polythiophenes that will link the quantum dot and the DNA strand.